The invention relates to a venting arrangement in a vent pipe leading to an intake duct structure of an internal combustion engine, which intake duct structure consists of a plastic pipe with a heat conductive metal sleeve mounted in a passage formed in the plastic pipe and a throttle forming a flow limiter.
Such venting arrangements with throttles serving as flow limiters are used for example in the C and E class of passenger cars of the assignee of the present application. These cars include multi-cylinder internal combustion engines with crankcases having vent lines extending therefrom and being flanged to a plastic intake duct. In the outer accessible part of the vent line between the crankcase and the intake duct, there is arranged a throttle which controls the gas flow volume through the vent line.
However, with these arrangements functional problems occurred at low ambient temperatures whereby proper crankcase venting was not insured.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a venting arrangement with simple means by which functional problems or even failures of the crankcase venting system are prevented.